The purpose of this study is to evaluate various dibenzofurans with regard to the following parameters: (1) Dose response; (2) Lethal dose; (3) Clinical signs; (4) Clinical Pathology; and (5) Anatomic Pathology in guinea pigs, mice and monkeys.